


Strangely Perfect

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Christmas takes over the Stark-Strange household each year, and Tony wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Strangely Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I actually found this one to be more difficult than the others I've done so far. It's kind of vague, I guess, and I wrestled with it for a while before coming up with this short piece. Hopefully, you like it! Xx
> 
> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 5: Getting into the Christmas Spirit**

Christmas in the Stark household was always about image. Taking the perfect family picture while wearing sweaters and smiles that were both fake and ugly, inviting people over to their perfect family dinners, and making sure cameras were clicking when Tony was opening his presents- always searching for the perfect shot. He didn't realize it until he was much older just how wrong it all was – how fake – and he promised himself that he would never be like that should he ever have a family.

December in the Stark-Strange household was always chaotic. There was music playing ninety percent of the time (usually of the Christmas variety), there were lights and decorations all over the cabin (inside and out), there was always singing or humming of some sort, and when it got close to Christmas time, there was trash all over the place from wrapping presents and decorating the tree(s). It was quickly growing into Tony's favorite time of the year, thanks to those he got to call family, and he realized that it didn't have to be perfect to _be_ perfect.

Like right now. It was early in December, only the third or fourth day, and Tony was settled into the couch with a mug of peppermint hot chocolate, a good book, and fuzzy socks Pepper gifted him last Christmas. The fireplace was crackling, Peter was on the floor with the newest member of the family, Maya, and already there was music playing from somewhere that sounded like bells and Mariah Carey. He could smell whatever it was Stephen was making for dinner with Harley, Pepper was swiping through the Stark Pad and showing something to Rhodey and Carol, and Bruce the black cat Stephen found was curled around Goose. 

It was _nice_ , it was warm, and it was everything Tony wanted.

“Does anyone smell something...burning?” Tony set his book aside and turned towards the kitchen, smoke curling along the doorway in thick black and gray puffs. Oh no. 

“Steph? Everything okay in there?” There was silence, not even the sound of the sink coming on or of footsteps, so Tony hopped over the couch and peeked into the kitchen. Something on the stove was on fire, Harley nowhere to be seen, and Stephen leaning over to see what Morgan – Pepper's little girl – was showing him.

“Steph.” The man startled, his head whipping to where Tony was watching him with a smug smile. This idiot was burning dinner because he was distracted by one of the kids. Honestly. 

“You might want to check on dinner.” The dopey smile was replaced by that frown of concentration as he put out the flames and tossed whatever it was into the trash. Tony could see Stephen was disappointed, so he crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. All while smiling like an absolute idiot.

(Of course, he didn't let Stephen see that. The man's feelings would be hurt if he thought Tony was laughing at him. Not that he was, but he wouldn't believe Tony if he explained why he was smiling.)

Soon, there would be peppermint and pine-scented candles in the window or on the table or even in his workshop, the tree would be selected by everyone and brought to the cabin, snowmen would be made in the front yard and judged by Stephen and Pepper (the least biased of the group), stockings would be made and hung, and then there was the carols and cookies (Tony's personal favorite part; mostly because Stephen was a fantastic singer and Peter made excellent ginger cookies). 

Christmas in the Stark-Strange household was crazy, it was loud, it was brash, and it was exactly what Tony wanted for so long. And he just couldn't wait for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Xx


End file.
